Chichi no seikaku no me
by KatoGS123
Summary: The Namikaze clan has a special bloodline that they only tell their children after death. That bloodline is that their parent of the same gender becomes apart of their son/daughter’s souls and helps them, but only under extreme stress by the child after they become a teen. What happens if while Naruto and Sasuke fought with Haku, the stress got to him and his soul brought his fathe
1. Chapter 1

**_Now this is a weird fanfic I came up with, and I also challenge those who read my stories and write their own to take this plot idea and try to write their own take on it!_**

 ** _Plot idea: The Namikaze clan has a special bloodline that they only tell their children after death. That bloodline is that their parent of the same gender becomes apart of their son/daughter's souls and helps them, but only under extreme stress by the child after they become a teen. What happens if while Naruto and Sasuke fought with Haku, the stress got to him and his soul brought his father's soul out of the Shimigami's stomach and into his!? How will Naruto take the info that his father now lives inside his mindscape helping him? And most importantly, will his sanity and the village's health survive?_**

 ** _You have to admit it's a good idea and I challenge anyone to try to write this in their own ideas!_**

 ** _Anyways on with the fanfic!_**

 **"Demon/summons talk"**

 ** _"Demon/summons thought"_**

"Talk" _'thought'_

 _"Minato's mental talk with Naruto"_

 ** _1010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Naruto held the body of his best friend while the masked ninja talked, "Is this the first time a comrade of yours has died?"

 _'I used to hate you, you know...'_

 **SNAP**

Naruto lost it, **"IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!"**

 **"Naruto..."**

When he opened his eyes, he saw he was now in a sewer, red chakra flowing around him like the devil himself took a liking to him.

 **"Yes... feed into your anger..."**

"Kyuubi, stop corrupting my son!"

Naruto watched as the Yondaime suddenly appear in the sewer, holding a strange blue ball, hitting the ground where the evil chakra oozed from. The dead Hokage then looked at the boy and smiles.

"Naruto... May how you grown... if only your mother could see you now..."

Blinking for a second, the younger blond then shouted out, "AHHHH GHOST!!!!!"

Sweatdropping, the older blond then chuckled, "well... I guess I am in a way... although our bloodline can be a bit odd, huh son?"

"WHAT!!!?"

Looking at his son, the Fourth then shook his head, "I'll explain everything after we deal with that masked ninja."

The masked ninja noticed the blond's eyes change from baby blue to demon red, to then a dark blue just after a demonic killing intent flooded the bridge was replaced with a weaker but still deadly killing intent.

"Sorry, Mask-san, but my son got overwhelmed by the stress you caused him, so now it is my turn, as a father to take care of my son."

Before the masked cross dresser could realize it, 'Naruto' charged towards him at a speed that could be mistaken for an ANBU or Kage, punching him on the mask, causing it to break and shatter. Before 'Naruto' could finish his onslaught on the masked nin, Naruto saw the face of his opponent and took over his body again, his eyes color changing from his father's dark blue to his trademark baby blue.

"Y-you're..."

 **[Authors Notes: _since nothing else is different in this part of the story from the anime I'll say it in short pieces and move on! Haku tells his story. Haku protects Zabuza. Naruto uses his Talk no jutsu on the heartless missing nin and got emotions out of Zabuza before the demon of the mist kills Gatou and dies himself. And it turns out Sasuke is still alive! There your all caught up! If you haven't seen or read it before, then do it if your confused(or you are not a true Naruto fan and that sickens me but oh well)! Back to the story!]_**

Naruto looks at Sasuke with a smile. He truly was glad his broody friend wasn't dead.

 _"Hey Naruto, now that you're not in any immediate danger, how about we talk like I promised?"_

Naruto jumped at the voice before remembering what happened after Sasuke's 'death'.

 _'Can we talk sometime later, Hokage-sama? I'd rather right now want to forget some things that happened today.'_

The blond heard his father laugh, _"Son, I'm your father, you don't have to be so formal, and alright, remember, I'm here if you need to talk about anything."_

Naruto shook his head, smiling like a madman before going up to Kakashi-sensei, "Sensei? Can I ask you something, in private?"

Kakashi eye smiles at his student, "Sure Naruto."

The two went under the bridge and sat together under it on one of the bottom of the arches the bridge needs to stand, "so my favorite little genin, what do you need to ask?"

"Was my dad Lord Forth?"

Kakashi nearly fell into the water from the sudden asking the blonde made about his father, "may I ask where you got the idea?"

"Kakashi," when the silver haired man looked over, he noticed the blond's eyes changed color. The odd part is, the color was of his father's.

"Kakashi, choose your words wisely, I would not want you to lie to my son now after him unlocking his bloodline."

The cyclops shivered at the blond's tone of voice, "hai sensei... Yes Naruto, Minato Namikaze was your father, and I was the only one besides your mother who he told about his family bloodline. I believe if I remember correctly, he called it the Chichi no seikaku no me **(1)** , his clan's dojutsu."

'Naruto' also added, "it's not just a dojutsu Kakashi-Chan, it's a mental bloodline that only is unlockable under extreme stress and if the parent of the same gender is dead," 'Naruto' flinched while saying the end.

Naruto's eyes returned to baby blue before looking at his sensei in shock, "y-you mean I'm... the son of the Forth..?"

The silver hair cyclops nodded, only to then watch the blond legacy to punch himself in the gut, "WHY!? Why... why dad... why..."

The blonds eyes change to dark blue, "Naruto... I know my first acts as a father was bad, but in my shoes, would you honestly ask someone else to let their child hold back a demon?"

Back to the baby blue color, Naruto looks down to the water and shakes his head, "no..."

Kakashi couldn't believe what he is seeing, his sensei's bloodline awakened in his genin, and if he was anyone else, he would've thought he was crazy, "Naruto, your father is right, whatever pain he felt using you, must be thousands of times worse if you asked a stranger to willingly give their son to be the kyuubi's container."

Naruto wiped his eyes of his tears and smiles his foxy grin, "I'm glad my Tou-san chose me! That must mean he believes in me!"

 _"Of course I do Son,"_ his father's voice echoes in his mind.

"It's settled! I promise on my nindo and my Father's grave to continue to hold back the Kyuubi! Believe it!"

Smiling at his genin, he started walking back up the bridge, "we should head back, Naruto, Minato-sensei."

Naruto grins and follows his sensei up.

 **Timeskip to right after Team Seven leaves**

"You know, we still need a name for this bridge..." a villager stated as they watch their saviors slowly vanish in the distance.

"How's about the Great Naruto Bridge?"

 ** _101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

 ** _So how'd you like the start of this story!_**

 **Chichi no seikaku no me(1): this means Eye of Father's Personality, which if you haven't figured it out yet by now, it's an OC bloodline where the same gender parent goes becomes like an Inner self for the bloodline holder. Think of this like Sakura's inner self only it's the parent, not the true self. And a bonus to this is that Minato can take over Naruto's body in a tight jam to help his battles. He won't interfere much but he will help his son become Hokage.**

 **Now onto the Edo Tensei kenjutsu, since Minato is dead but alive within Naruto, would he be dragged out of Naruto's body and regain his old body, the answer is... NO! My reasoning to this is the bloodline's history, which I will explain to a small degree so I won't spoil much of this story in the future!**

 **In my story, the Namikaze and Yamanaka clans are close cousins, similar to the Senju and Uzumaki clans in a way. While the Yamanakas can enter other's minds and break them, the Namikaze gain the minds of their mother's or father's depending on the gender to help the child.**

 **Now regarding Naruto's Bloodlines. YES I SAID BLOODLINES. He will have his OC bloodline I gave him from his Namikaze family, and he will have his cannon Uzumaki bloodline where he has a strong life force and an abnormal amount of chakra, YES, Naruto's Chakra is abnormally large because of his uzumaki genes and it was boosted by Kurama to be even larger.**

 **Now this last bit is for those taking the challenge I mentioned at the top of this story, all I ask is that you (1) make my idea yours and write in your own words, if you just copy and paste that is not calling a story yours, that is called cheating, we are writers for a reason, we are smart, use your head to write the story in your own ideas and words, and (2) PM me telling me the name of your version of my story so I could read it, I'd love to read someone's take on my challenge!**

 ** _Anyways, that's it for this chapter!_**

 ** _Ja Ne!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This fanfic idea is great, you have to admit it, the challenge stated last chapter still stands! I don't own Naruto!_**

 ** _1010101010101010101010101010_**

Team Seven saw the gates of Konoha in the distance.

"YAHOO! I'm home!" The blond shouted as he ran ahead towards the gate.

Kakashi could only watch the Forth's son childishly run to the gate, _'sensei... I swear your son is more Kushina than you...'_

Sasuke and Sakura on the other hand were both thinking the same thing, _'what changed about you Naruto-Baka/Dobe.'_

 **Flashback no jutsu**

 _Sasuke and Sakura watched the blond dead last act strange._

 _"Kakashi-Chan, you really need to step it up for these genin, it was pure luck that none of them died, and I swear if it was Naruto who got hurt or worse, I'd come back from the dead and make you wish you were a better sensei!"_

 _"Sigh... hai sensei..." a dark cloud hovered over the masked jonin while he was being lectured by 'Naruto'._

 **Flashback over no jutsu**

"Sasuke-kun, do you think Naruto-Baka went insane?" The pinkette never took her eyes off the Baka as she spoke to the Uchiha in a hushed tone.

Said Uchiha remembered that their sensei called Naruto his sensei, "no... there is something more to this... but I'm not going to push it for now..."

 **A hour later**

After Team Seven gave their report of the mission, Naruto stayed behind with Kakashi to talk with the Third Hokage.

"Jiji! I got a cool bloodline!"

Kakashi facepalmed at his student's actions while the elder Sarutobi eyed the young blond curiously, "Oh, is that so Naruto-kun? Could you show me?"

Naruto pulls off his foxy grin before mentally asking his father, _'can I?'_

 _"Yes son, it's your bloodline, so it's your choice who to tell, all I am is just someone to help you"_

Grinning madly, he eyes the Hokage, "keep an eye on my eyes Jiji-Hokage!"

The old Sarutobi watches as Naruto's eyes changed from his normal Baby sky blue to a ocean dark blue, "Sarutobi-san, it is great to see you again," 'Naruto' said in a old familiar voice.

Widening his eyes, the old Hokage lost the pipe in his mouth, "M-Minato?!"

The young blond smiles his father's trademark soft smile before nodding, "hai, I'm sorry I never told you of my clan's bloodline but would you believe me if I told you our bloodline was our dead parent of the same gender would come and become apart of our son or daughter's life? If anything you would've locked me up and thrown away the key," the blond Hokage chuckles.

"Well then... I guess you already know how Naruto's been treated..." the elder Hokage sadly smiles, in a way that says that he tried everything he could.

"Well, while I'm not happy about his childhood, I am glad he has my additude about grudges... Kami only knows how this village would've survived if Naruto was a mini Kushina in that department."

Suddenly, all across the village, every man, woman and child who has ever wronged the young Uzumaki had a mental picture of a blonded version of Kushina when she was pissed, making the weak minded pass out with foam in their mouths and peed pants, the genin and low Chuunin passed out with either peed pants or foam mouths, the jonin just pee their pants, and the ANBU, both normal and ROOT, shudder in fear or cry out, "KUSHINA-SAMA PLEASE STOP HAUNTING ME!"

Sarutobi had a similar image in his head, but composed himself before he soiled himself, "w-well... I-I'm glad he isn't... Kami only knows as you said..."

Minato scratched his chin, thinking of the same image but he himself actually found Kushina's rage rather cute, "to be honest, I think I'm the only one who was able to stop Kushina's outbursts... geez... I just had a thought... if Naruto was born a girl, it would be Kushina who'd join Naruto, not me... the return of The Red-Hot Habanero..."

That thought only made the four in the room, Sarutobi-Hokage, Kakashi, Naruto, and Minato, even though he lives in Naruto's mind, all shudder.

"Was Ka-Chan really that scary?"

The adults only nod, causing Naruto to wet his jumpsuit before passing out.

Minato then stood up, "Sorry about my son... I'll go and get him clean, then once he gets up, I'll start teaching him the Chichi no seikaku bunshin no jutsu(1) so that I can be in his life outside of his body."

Minato then bows before using the move that gave him the name of Yellow Flash to go to his home.

Kakashi and the Hokage only smiles and thinks, _'things will get a little interesting now.'_

 _ **1010101010101010101010101010**_

 ** _Well how'd you like this chapter!_**

Chichi no seikaku bunshin no jutsu(1): it's an OC shadow clone clan jutsu only the Namikaze members can use, and even tho his name is Uzumaki, Naruto is an Namikaze. This jutsu is to pull the spirit(or at least let the spirit split into two) of the parent and send itself to the outer world as a clone, but it'll look like the father/mother not the jutsu user. Think of it like a summons, only the handsigns to use this is Monkey, then the Plus handsign Naruto uses for Shadow clones. Now I bet you are wondering why so little handsigns, while there are more but because of Naruto's large Chakra reserves and Minato acting as a chakra balancer, they don't need as many handsigns, in fact, by Orochimaru's attack he should be able to use this jutsu with just the Plus handsign depending on how he trains!

 ** _Anyways that's all this time!_**

 ** _Ja Ne!_**


End file.
